inthefleshfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Macy
Bill was the father of Rick Macy and the husband of Janet Macy. He spent The Rising protecting his home town of Roarton by creating the Human Volunteer Force (HVF) along with Vicar Oddie. During this time he proved to be a formidable fighter and was dubbed the 'shepherd of Roarton' for having numerous 'rotter' kills under his belt.http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p00szzcm/profiles/bill He was also a member of the Parish Council. Series 1 Episode 1 Bill is strongly opposed to allowing PDS sufferers to be reintegrated into the community. He refuses to disband HVF and continues to organize patrols. Bill shoots and kills Ken Burton's Partially Deceased wife without mercy, even laughing about it. However, he was shocked when he later learned that his son, Rick, who he had previously believed to be dead, was in fact alive. Episode 2 Bill welcomes his son back with open arms and insists that the town be supportive and give Rick the respect he deserves as a war hero. However, it becomes clear he is in denial about his son's state as a PDS sufferer. He continues to despise 'rotters' and also, rather unsympathetically, tells Rick, that Kieren Walker had committed suicide, believing him to be weak as a result. Bill persuaded sweet Rick to come with him and the other HVF to hunt two 'rotters' in the woods, and was furious when Kieren persuaded Rick to spare them. Episode 3 Bill decided that Kieren was a bad influence and 'evil' and tried to convince Rick to kill him. Bill was enraged when he saw that his house had been marked as the location of a PDS sufferer, later painting the word off of his garage. However, Rick couldn't bring himself to do it. He broke down in tears and revealed himself to his father without his make-up and contacts, saying that he was just like Kieren. Bill cried as well and embraced his son, apparently accepting him. Unfortunately, it was later revealed that Bill couldn't cope with the reality of what his son had become, and killed him and left his body outside Kieren's house. He then set up Rick's memorial again and denied having ever seen Rick when his wife, Janet, came home and asked where he was. When a distraught Kieren confronted Bill, he admitted he'd killed Rick, but that he believed he would return to life 'properly' during the so-called 'Second Rising'. This prompted a heartbroken Janet to attack Bill with a knife, slashing his hands, but she was held back by Kieren, preventing her from causing him any serious injury. After his wife attacked him, Bill staggered out of the house, finally seeming to realize the reality of his actions - that he had killed his only son - and apparently feeling remorse. He is then fatally shot by Ken Burton. Personality Bill was very hostile towards PDS sufferers, having worked in the HVF the introduction of PDS sufferers into society made him uncomfortable and angry towards them. Showing no mercy he killed Ken Burton's wife on the street, leaving Ken to grieve over his wife a second time. However Bill was also a hypocrite, as shown when his very sweet son Rick returned home he welcomed him as a war hero. Ignoring and denying the fact his own very sweet son was a PDS sufferer himself. Later Bill killed Rick as he couldn't bear to see his sweet son as a PDS sufferer, having been told there was a Second Rising Bill deluded himself into believing his 'real' son would come back then. He showed little guilt or emotion as he left his son in front of Kieren's house and in telling his wife the news. References Category:Series 1 Category:Character Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Macy Family Category:Deceased Category:Parish Council Member Category:HVF Member